FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a portion of a fence 1 that comprises a plurality of panels 2 arranged end-to-end with small gaps 3 therebetween, each panel being held in a vertical plane by two clamps 4, with clamps 4 being set into a supporting surface 5. Fences of this type, typically with panels 2 being made of glass or a transparent plastic (for example those sold under the trade marks Lexan and Perspex), are widely used as security fences for swimming pools, to mark boundaries of eating areas of restaurants and in like applications. They have sometimes been used as balustrades on buildings.
The appearance and the speed and ease of erection of fence 1 are dependent in part on the design of the panel-supporting clamps 4, as of course is the structural integrity and safety of fence 1. Several clamps applicable to such fences, and to certain other fences also, are described below. These are believed to be useful additions to the choices available to designers, when judged by the combination of appearance, erection ease and speed, and by the safety and integrity they offer.
A particular advantage of the clamps disclosed herein is that they can avoid or limit the obtrusive sight of fasteners on the clamps' exteriors. By way of example, a prior art clamp having externally visible fasteners is disclosed by Austin in International Patent Publication No. WO03/091516.
Other advantages are provided by clamps according to the invention, reasonable ease and speed of assembly and in some embodiments the ability to manufacture using metal extrusions.